


It's all in the pose

by Rehizle_28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Maggie is a detective she detects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehizle_28/pseuds/Rehizle_28
Summary: Maggie has always thought there was something familiar about the pose, something that transcended the iconic Supergirl persona, she’s convinced she’s seen it before, but for the life of her cannot place where.The one where Maggie discovers Supergirl's identity and realises just how much Alex means to the hero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this hiatus so long?! Monday literally cannot come quick enough, so to distract myself from the agonising last few days without Supergirl I've busied myself writing. This was written all in one day at work and although I've read it back through so many times I'm sure there are still some mistakes so apologies for that! This idea came to me ages ago after seeing a tumblr post about how Kara adopted the pose she'd watched Alex do for years!

It was so bloody obvious.

She’s kicking herself that it’s taken so long to notice.

Admittedly she can fully blame her poor detective skills on a serious attack of the green-eyed monster.

Because who wouldn’t be intimidated by _Supergirl_!

The first few times she sees the Girl of Steel at crime scenes she’s not really paying attention to _how_ the hero is standing, she’s more concerned with _where_ she’s standing.

I.e. next to _her_ girlfriend. 

Her girlfriend, who’s eyes light up every single time she sees the blonde, even when she tries her best to hide it behind a stoic professional expression, eyebrows knitting in an exaggerated fashion to avoid the smile Maggie knows is threatening to break out.

It’s a convincing act, one that might have had her fooled if she hadn’t literally spent hours studying Alex Danvers face.

It’s not just the looks, it’s the touches too. Alex will lay a hand on Supergirl’s shoulder, fingers tightening gently if an op hasn’t gone their way. Supergirl will hip check Alex when they’re talking, sometimes too hard, on one memorable occasion the agent had been thrown into the side of a nearby SUV. Maggie had been moving before she could stop herself, hand reaching for her gun without thought, although she’s brought to a shuddering halt by the sight of Alex laughing, patting a horrified looking Supergirl on the shoulder.

Alex Danvers laughing is the most beautiful thing Maggie has ever seen.

She hates that Supergirl can make Alex laugh more than she can. 

She’s not usually one to wallow in self-pity, but it’s hard to turn the other cheek when your competition is an alien!

A beautiful, charming, funny alien if the way Alex talks about her is anything to go by.

Jealously does not sit well with Maggie Sawyer.

It takes weeks, and more than one occasion of Alex assuring her that there is _nothing_ going on between her and the superhero, often accompanied by passionate kisses and wandering hands, but eventually Maggie is able to move past her own insecurities.

She still watches them both though, there’s no harm in being alert. 

She knows the pose, of course she does. There’s not a person in National City who doesn’t instantly recognise it, it’s been plastered on posters, the front page of the newspapers more times than she can count and on all kinds of different merchandise. The pose is as much a symbol as the S blazed across her chest. It stands for everything that makes Supergirl a force of good in the world, the shinning beacon that lifts the hopes and dreams of so many people.

Maggie has always thought there was something familiar about the pose, something that transcended the iconic Supergirl persona, she’s convinced she’s seen it before, but for the life of her cannot place where.

When the penny finally drops, it hits her like a sledgehammer.

It happens completely by accident. It’s just like any other crime scene, Maggie’s team wait on standby whilst Alex and her ‘nerd patrol’ as Maggie has taken to calling them inspect the scene. There’s a dead alien so Maggie knows that at any moment they’re going to be graced with National City’s beloved daughter’s presence.

Sure enough she hears the tell-tale _whoosh_ as Supergirl descends, coming to land next to Alex (as usual) the two immediately start talking in low voices and Maggie would be lying if she said she didn’t strain her ears trying to listen to what they were saying. She’s deliberately standing side on, keeping them in her peripheral vision, staring down at her notes, all the while listening intently.

When it happens it’s Alex who does it first, tutting loud enough for most people to hear her, arms unfurling from their position crossed over her chest she jabs them downwards towards her hips, fingers resting atop her tactical belt, the one that always makes Maggie go a little bit weak at the knees.

Out of the corner of her eye Maggie notices the pose, legs planted firmly apart, hands on hips, and recognition sparks in her brain.

Then Supergirl makes the same pose.

Alex Danvers and Supergirl, standing side by side, hands on hips, faces set in determined contemplation.  Two peas in a proverbial pod.

Maggie drops her notebook with a yelp.

How could she have not seen it?!

Supergirl is Kara Danvers. 

Supergirl.

National City’s treasure.

Is her girlfriend’s sister.

Both Alex and Supergirl ( _Kara!)_ are looking her way with confusion. Waving them away with a scoff and flapping hand Maggie bids a hasty retreat to a safe distance, hidden behind one of the SUVs so she can freak out in peace.

It’s a strange feeling, simultaneously feeling as if nothing makes sense, but at the same time everything slotting into place. The magnitude of what she’s just figured out forcing the breath from her lungs, leaning forward she braces her hands on her knees.

Suddenly every interaction she’s had with Alex, Kara and Supergirl all make sense, the pieces of the jigsaw slot together so loudly she almost winces.

Glasses. She has been fooled by glasses and a ponytail.

A muttered curse at her own stupidity is followed by a deep shuddering breath.

After a few more deep breaths she suddenly remembers that Supergirl has x-ray vision _and_ super hearing. A sneaky glance round the side of the car luckily reveals the hero and Alex still deep in conversation, their backs to her.

Studying them closely Maggie shakes her head, seeing for the first time not the Girl of Steel, but the dorky reporter underneath. Kara Danvers whose smile is equal to the force of the sun, who has an incredibly unhealthy obsession with takeout food, who cries at Disney movies and puppy videos.

Kara Danvers, who is currently staring at her sister like she’s the only thing in the world.

It’s in that moment that the importance of Kara’s signature pose hits Maggie and its implications have her heart thumping so rapidly in her chest that it almost hurts.

Supergirl is a symbol, Supergirl is an inspiration, Supergirl is the hope that survives when all else seems lost, Supergirl is a hero.

Her pose is the physical embodiment of her best traits, it is the rock-solid presence that calms people in times of panic and despair, it weathers the storm, unbreakable, unblinking and always, always, there without question.

That’s because everything Kara knows Supergirl should be, everything the hero stands for and inspires in people, she has learnt and channelled from her very own superhero.

Alex.

Kara’s finest qualities have been learnt from the one person who has been infallible in her eyes, who has been the rock by her side ever since she landed on earth all those years ago. Everything that Kara knows about giving hope to people is because Alex gave her that hope first, gave her the love and support, gave her the _chance_ to be the hero she always knew she could be. Alex who has dedicated her entire life to protecting this ball of sunshine, shouldering the heavier burdens, shielding her from the pain that would dim the fire that burns so fiercely inside both Danvers sisters.

Because Maggie _knows_ , that when Kara assumes _that_ pose she is reminded of the woman who would throw her fragile, breakable, human body in front of her bullet proof Kryptonian one without a second thought, and it’s that courage that she channels every time she puts the suit on.

Because Alex is Kara’s Supergirl and the world deserves to see that, even if it’s through something as simple as a pose.

All of these thoughts flood her mind at once, all jostling for position and Maggie doesn’t honestly believe it’s possible for her heart to be as filled with love as it is now for Alex. 

The sob that catches in her throat is soft but she knows Kara has heard it, her head twitching to the left eyes narrowing as she zones in on the SUV. Maggie coughs loudly and tries to calm her thudding heart, she’s not ready to confront either of them about this, she’s too emotional.

Besides, she wants to have some fun with telling them.

It’ll make her feel better about taking so long to figure this out.

Her opportunity comes that night.

Kara is joining them for dinner and Maggie has already placed a _large_ order of potstickers, more than she usually would. She has a feeling Kara will not be too happy about having Maggie’s new knowledge sprung on her, so maybe a bribe of food will result in her not having her face melted.

She spends most of the evening watching the two of them, heart swelling with every moment that passes and it becomes so much more obvious.

How had she missed it?

She takes her chance halfway through dinner.

“So, Little Danvers?” she’s asks nonchalantly, waiting until both Danvers sisters have disgustingly large mouthfuls of food. “Did you get Danvers to give you lessons on how to stand like her when you became Supergirl, or did it just happen?”

Watching both Alex and Kara choke simultaneously on potstickers is incredibly satisfying. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie confronts the Danvers sister's with her new knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to demand (well 2 people) I decided that this needed an extra chapter. It was only supposed to be a short piece but somehow spiraled until it was almost 4,000 words! I want to thank you all so much for your response to the first chapter I was very overwhelmed by all your kind words so thank you! This was so much fun to write so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Naturally it’s Alex who recovers first.

Swallowing her mouth full of food, in a manner that looks incredibly painful she attempts to school her expression into one of confusion.

“What are you talking about? You think _Kara_ is Supergirl?! That’s ridiculous!”

It might have been a more convincing argument if Kara hadn’t still been choking next to her, one hand stabbing fiercely at Maggie as if the detective has just cursed violently at her.

Maggie levels her girlfriend with an incredulous look, allowing Kara’s spluttering to speak for her.

“Oh, for goodness sake Kara, swallow!” Alex snaps eventually, though her voice holds no malice.

With one deep breath Kara manages to swallow her food, taking another breath she straightens her glasses.

“Whilst I’m flattered you would think that I could be...”

“Oh, Kara that’s not going to work!” Alex interrupts her sister, burying her head in her hands even as Maggie raises her eyebrows at the youngest Danvers.

Kara shoots Alex a look, and for a moment the two sisters just stare at each other, an entire conversation unfolding using just their eyes.

Not for the first time that night Maggie is stunned by the incredible bond these two have. Bound, not by blood, but something much, much deeper, something that Maggie knows she will never fully understand, nor would she want to.

It is truly magical.

With near identical sighs Alex and Kara break from their non-verbal debate to look at Maggie, who quirks an inquisitive brow.

“How long have you known?” Alex asks finally, her voice is a little wary, something that might have offended Maggie, had she not also detected the hint of defeat that tinges her girlfriends tone.

It’s unfathomable to Maggie just how _hard_ Alex must have had to work for God knows how long to protect her sister's identity, her entire life revolves around making sure that the girl sat to her left is safe, is protected, is treasured above all else.

Alex looks almost relieved that Maggie knows, and at the same time looks guilty for feeling that way. It’s right there in her eyes, because whatever relief she feels is immediately pushed out by concern. 

Concern for Kara.

Because as much as she trusts Maggie, Alex’s first thought will _always_ be: _what if this person hurts Kara?_

It must be exhausting.

Maggie can’t help herself, she has to touch her, she needs to feel Alex’s skin under her fingertips. Reaching out she covers Alex’s hand with her own, noting immediately the tension.

Squeezing softly she speaks gently. “Only since today.” Alex releases a shuddering breath at her words. “I figured it out at the crime scene.”

Another shaky breath and Maggie can feel some of the tension leaking out of her girlfriend.

“It’s ok.” Maggie makes sure Alex is looking at her when she speaks, eyes trained on the apprehensive hazel ones.

She can sense Kara shuffling nervously to her right, but she doesn’t acknowledge her.

Yet.

Kara’s time will come.

Right now, all Maggie can focus on is Alex, she needs to put her first.

She wonders when the last time was that someone did that.

The thought of it makes her heart ache.

Alex holds her gaze for a long moment before exhaling once more, only this time it’s calmer, the panicked look recedes from her eyes and is replaced by one that Maggie has come to know well.

Agent Danvers is back.

Lacing her fingers with Alex’s, Maggie turns her attention to Kara who is watching her with an expression of slightly fearful curiosity, like a puppy meeting a new person for the first time.

 Adjusting her glasses nervously for the fifth time since Maggie has dropped her bombshell Kara looks to be trying to find words.

Maggie saves her from any more pain by flashing her a wide, dimpled smile and reaching out to pat her nervously wringing hands.

“Come on Little Danvers, don’t look so worried! You secret is _more_ than safe with me.”

Kara brightens visibly at her words and Maggie pretends not to notice the relieved sigh that comes from Alex one that is immediately covered up with a soft cough and a flash of a guilty expression, best not to dwell on the fact that even for a split second her girlfriend might have thought she wouldn’t keep Kara’s secret.

“Although…we need to talk about the glasses.”

In horror Kara’s hand rises to the black frames, mouth in a perfect O, fingers tightening around the plastic as if Maggie was going to take them away from her right away.

“What about my glasses?”

“Your disguise is glasses and a ponytail.” Maggie scoffs. “It’s a wonder half of National City doesn’t know your secret identity!”

“It fooled you.” Kara shoots back defensively.

Maggie has no answer for that.

Alex shoots her a smirk, her free hand rubbing Kara’s shoulder soothingly.

“Touché Supergirl.” Maggie shakes her head with a smirk before exhaling sharply. “I can’t believe you’re Supergirl, I mean you’re Little Danvers!”

Kara ducks her head, blushing furiously but a wide smile breaking out on her face, evident when she peaks up again.

“You’re really ok with it?” the youngest Danvers asks shyly.

Maggie scoffs again. “Are you kidding? I dated an alien! I am totally ok with it. It’s kind of a relief actually, makes my whole jealousy thing look rather stupid.”

Maggie regrets the words as soon as they’re out of her mouth.

“Jealously thing?” Kara cocks her head to one side.

Maggie chances a glance at Alex, but her girlfriend says nothing, only quirking an eyebrow in apparent amusement.

“Right. So, Alex didn’t tell you.” Maggie mutters, sighing heavily. “Back when we first met, when the…glasses and ponytail still fooled me.” She cringes at her own ineptitude. “I might have been a little bit jealous of you.”

“But why?” Kara looks genuinely confused and Maggie internally face palms, she doesn’t want to have to spell this out.

“I didn’t like how close you and Alex were, I thought there might be something…” she makes a vague gesture with her hand. “…going on.”

Kara’s face is still a picture of confusion and Maggie is wondering if she’s going to have to draw her a diagram when comprehension dawns.

“Ohhhhhhh! Ewwww! You thought me and Alex!” Kara grimaces and looks between her sister and Maggie before guffawing loudly. “That’s hilarious! You were jealous of me! For that!”

“Well who wouldn’t be, you’re freaking Supergirl!” Maggie mutters under her breath, knowing full well that Kara can hear her. “You can stop bullets with your bare hands, you shoot _lasers_ from your eyes! You can sit on a bomb and when it goes off it probably just tickles! You are amazing! You’ve saved more people in the last year than I could ever dream of saving in a _lifetime_ , you’ve _achieved_ more than I could ever hope to achieve, and you come from the freaking stars! Of course I was jealous, no girl can compete with you.”

Out of the corner of her eye Maggie sees a shift in Alex’s expression, so minute that if she wasn’t so finely tuned in to the facial features of Alex Danvers she would have missed it. It’s the knee jerk flash of someone who’s used to being second best all the time, of constantly being compared to someone they can never hope to surpass.

“Well I mean…”

Kara looks bashful and Maggie knows she should stop but now the words just won’t stop coming, words that really should stay filed away. “And I’d see you interacting with Alex and man, you two just _get_ each other! I’d watch you two and think there was no way I would ever be able to make her smile the way you do, no way I could ever compete with someone who could deliver her the world on a plate, it made me realise how little I have to offer her.”

Kara is looking at her strangely and Maggie realises with a panic that she’s said far too much, opened her heart too much, and some of the bitterness that she has worked so hard to get past must have come through. She stares down at the table, willing herself to remain calm, willing herself to keep the emotions that have no place in this conversation locked away where they belong.

She forgets that she’s still holding Alex’s hand, and the soft squeeze of fingers against her own startles her, drawing her out of her dark thoughts. Raising her eyes, she’s met with soft hazel ones, shinning with an emotion that looks incredibly like guilt.

“Mags.” Alex breathes. “I…”

“No.” Maggie croaks. “Don’t you dare apologise, none of this is your fault. Or yours.” She adds to Kara who throws her a comforting smile in return. “And don’t you think for one second that I don’t think you’re just as amazing as her.” Maggie points at Alex, seeing the flash of confusion flit across Alex’s eyes.

Maggie needs Alex Danvers to know how much of a superhero she is. 

“You, Alex Danvers, are even more amazing. You’re the superhero that most people don’t even realise that they have, because every single day you risk your life. Not just for Kara, but for every single person in this city. And you do it without powers, without thanks and without expectation. You are the bravest, most selfless person I know and for the life of me I cannot work out what it is you see in me. Because when I look at you, it’s like looking at the sun, so bright, so blinding...so dangerous, but so beautiful. You have the power to _completely_ destroy me, but you also have the power to make me whole and that’s scary as hell because why would someone as phenomenal as you ever want to settle for little old me.”

She can feel tears threatening and averts her eyes to the ceiling, furiously trying to blink them away, when she looks back down Alex is staring at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Kara is watching them both, her expression telling Maggie that she agrees with everything she just said about Alex.

Maggie’s focus isn’t on Kara for long, because the intensity of the emotions she sees swirling in Alex’s eyes captivate her, holding her in place, unable to move even if she wanted to.

Faster than she can believe is possible Alex is out of her seat, round the table, and in her lap, lips crashing against her own even as Alex’s arms encircle her neck, fingers tangling deep in her hair. Maggie can’t stop the whine that rises in her throat, hands latching hard onto Alex’s hips and pulling her as close as she can.

The whole world shrinks until all Maggie can concentrate on is the feeling of Alex’s lips moving against her own, her fingers pressing deliciously against her scalp. Every word that Maggie has never been able to say she pours into that kiss, she’s desperate to convey just how deeply she’s fallen in love with the beautiful woman in her lap, without having to say the actual words, because it’s too soon, too new to say it out loud.

Both are brought back to earth by Kara loudly clearing her throat, eyes darting anywhere but at her sister.

“As cute as you two are, there are some things I _definitely_ don’t need to see.” The superhero grimaces.

Alex laughs softly, pressing her forehead against Maggie’s her eyes drifting closed.

“I’m glad you know.” The four whispered words are enough to make her grin and pull Alex closer, burying her nose in the crook of the agent’s neck, her familiar scent bringing a sense of blissfully calm that Maggie still isn’t used to.

Kara insists they celebrate Maggie’s detective skills with ice cream and before long the three of them are digging into a large tub (well Kara is digging; Alex and Maggie are trying to get whatever scoops they can that don’t quite fit on Kara’s spoon).

Now that she can speak as freely as she likes Kara takes great delight in sharing some of her favourite moments as Supergirl, from one of her first experiences saving a snake from a tree (‘because who in the hell names a snake _Fluffy_! It has no fur!’) to her more recent exploits on Earth-1. It had taken Maggie a while to get her head around time travel and other dimensions, but after all the strange things she had seen in National City it was easier to swallow than it might have been a year ago.

It was as the Danvers sisters were washing up later, giggling and flicking water at each other that Maggie fully grasps the change in atmosphere. Whilst their evenings together had never been tense by any stretch of the imagination but now that she knew everything Maggie can see just exactly how much more they can relax.

Kara uses her super speed to tease Alex, zipping away and back again flicking water in her eyes when the older Danvers tries to keep track of her. When Alex grabs a tea towel and attempts to swat the back of Kara’s legs the superhero just laughs louder and floats out of the way, fingertips skimming the roof. In retaliation Alex leaps into the air, hand clasping around Kara’s ankle and tugging sharply. Maggie can’t contain her own giggle as Kara lifts Alex off the floor, prompting a squeal of surprise from the usually unflappable agent.

The biggest change comes not from Kara, but Alex. For as long as Maggie has known her Alex has carried tension in her shoulders, even when she allows herself to relax with Maggie it never fully left, always a slight rigidity to her standing. The detective has always assumed that this left-over tension was DEO related, the mind-set of an agent who can never fully switch off. Being in law enforcement she knows a little something about being married to the job.

It’s now clear however that all of that tension was because Alex was having to hide one of, if not _the_ most important thing about herself, constantly having to watch what she said, what she did, just in case she ever slipped up. The truth that Alex has never been able to fully relax around her, how Alex must have felt having to lie to her day in and day, how Alex is constantly torn between being the best sister she can be, the best agent and now the best girlfriend, drives the breath from Maggie’s lungs in a sharp exhale that simultaneously makes her feel like she’s breathing again for the first time.

Seeing Alex’s carefree expression, seeing her eyes sparkle brighter than Maggie has ever seen them she realises just how much weight it has taken off her girlfriend’s shoulders to be able to be completely honest with her.

She doesn’t know how she’s done it but Maggie has somehow managed to find the perfect woman.

* * *

Kara gleefully uses the window to leave that night, babbling excitedly that Maggie must watch her take off and give her a score out of ten the next time she sees her, apparently, it’s a regular occurrence if Alex’s eye roll is anything to go by.

Maggie watches the sky long after she vanishes, forehead pressed against the glass window and she attempts to understand the massive upheaval that her life has undergone in less than 24 hours.

Kara Danvers is Supergirl.

Her life is about to get that much more complicated, of that she is certain.

But a hell of a lot more exciting too.

Warm arms encircling her waist and soft lips against her temple pull her from her thoughts and she melts back into the steady embrace.

“So.” Alex mutters in her ear. “You’re not mad?”

She tries to turn but Alex’s arms tighten keeping her in place, as if she’s afraid to see Maggie’s face. “Alex! Why on earth would I be mad?”

“Because I lied.” Alex’s voice is barely above a whisper.

“Babe, you lied because that’s what needed to be done to protect Kara.” She twists her head, forcing Alex to make eye contact. “You have shouldered this burden on your own for so long, and I am so in awe of you, the love you have for your sister is like nothing I’ve ever seen before and damn Danvers, if it doesn’t take my breath away.”

Alex lets out a breathy chuckle, arms squeezing her flush against her body as she peppers kisses to Maggie’s cheek.

“You really know how to flatter a girl Sawyer.”

“Ehhh I took a few classes in college.”

Alex giggles, a sound that Maggie doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of hearing, her chin falling to rest on Maggie’s shoulder as they both stared out of the window.

“Do you really think you don’t have much to offer me?” Alex’s voice is small.

Maggie sighs. “Sometimes, I guess.” Eyes gaze, unseeing into the dark night. “Your life is just so full of wonder and excitement, and well I guess, the insecure part of me, the part that has never really felt like I belonged anywhere, or felt any real sense of family. I just didn’t know if there was any way I could ever be enough, if I could ever fit into your world.”

Alex’s lips brush against her neck, Maggie had told her all about her less than welcoming coming out experience she had had back in Blue Springs, of the phone calls that went unanswered and the Christmas’s spent alone with a bottle of whisky. Maggie hasn’t been home in over 5 years and Alex knows the loneliness that has dogged the detective’s days ever since she walked out of her childhood home, her father resolutely turning his back on her.

“You listen to me Sawyer.” Alex whispers in her ear. “You have a family, it may not be blood but I think you can see from Kara and I that blood often means nothing, you have a family with us and it may not be the most functional or easy to live with, but it’s ours. And now yours.” The kiss pressed tenderly against her temple has Maggie sagging back into Alex’s arms, wondering for the millionth time how she ever got so lucky.

“So, it was all in the pose huh?” Alex asks a few moments later and Maggie knows she has been itching to ask that question since dinner, and she wants to change the subject.

Maggie is grateful, tonight is not the night for such dark thoughts.

“Yeah, I don’t think you realise how much she stands like you. It’s like a mirror image.”

“I think it’s more like Superman.” Alex defends immediately and Maggie’s heart aches when she realises that Alex truly doesn’t see how much of a hero she is to Kara.

“It’s definitely modelled after a hero.” She murmurs, tilting her head to brush her nose against the underside of Alex’s jaw. “But it’s not Superman. It’s her own hero, her big sister. The person she loves more than anything else in the world.”

Alex’s breath hitches in her throat and Maggie knows she’s fighting off tears.

“You really think so?”

Maggie presses her lips to Alex’s jaw. “I know so. That pose is everything she sees in you. How strong you are.” Another kiss. “How brave you are.” Another. “How loving you are. How you light up her entire world, and mine too.” The last kiss lands on the corner of Alex’s mouth, lingering and full of promise.

“God Mags, I…” Alex cuts herself off, burying her head in Maggie’s shoulder, exhaling deeply. Maggie’s heart is racing, it sounded an awful lot like Alex was about to say the three-word sentence that Maggie had been biting back from the tip of her tongue all evening.

When it’s clear her girlfriend is struggling to find the words Maggie takes charge. Spinning she claims Alex’s lips in a searing kiss, hands dropping to her hips to begin to guide her back towards her bed. She knows that Alex has always been more physical, speaking more with her hands and lips than she ever could with any words, it’s when she’s most open, most honest and Maggie feels it’s what they both need right now.

“Sshhh.” She whispers against shuddering lips, feeling the ripple that passes through Alex’s body as she slips her hands under the cotton of her girlfriend’s t-shirt. “Don’t tell me, show me.”

* * *

Two days later she’s summoned to the DEO and after a lengthy lecture from J’onn about all the painful things that will happen to her if she ever reveals Supergirl’s identity (Maggie is also sure his threats cover what will happen if she ever hurts Alex), she signs the NDA documents, watched by a beaming Alex and a bouncing super suited Kara. Somehow seeing her bounce like a small child diminishes the hero’s threatening presence.

As she places the pen down on the desk Alex steps forward and presses a kiss to her temple, eliciting a round of cooing from Winn and Kara.

This stops very quickly when both Maggie and Alex turn their glares on the pair.

“Welcome to the family.” Winn mutters in her ear a few moments later and as Maggie catches Alex’s eye across the room where she’s talking to J’onn she can’t help but grin widely.

And what a family it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved the idea that either consciously or subconsciously Kara mimicked Alex's pose for Supergirl, their bond gives me all the feels and is literally the beating heart of Supergirl and I hope that never changes! Of course Sanvers is always great too! I hope you enjoyed that, let me know what you thought in the comments! Come chat to me on tumblr at Rehizle28.


End file.
